Being Different
by fangimation
Summary: She is a rare breed, the most rarest of all foxes. Her companions are the last of their kind. They all died, but was reborn. WHat happens when Koenma wants to use them to 'repopulate' their kind? And whats this? One of them has a history with a certain fo
1. Chapter 1

FANG: alright people, this is for my slow updates. dont worry, this one wont be slow. since i already have all of the plan figured out!

VIXEN: yeah, so enjoy it.

Disclaimer: i do not own YYH, only my added characters.

* * *

Being different

Does it mean that just because you have big ears, or a different skin color means your a freak? Does it mean, that people have a right to treat you like an outcast, just because you have big ears? Does it mean they have the right, to give you lesser than what you really deserve, or ignore you as if you were part of the wall? No, it does not. Being different, like having big ears, does not give them that right.

Yet, then, why do we have slaves?

It's not unnatural for a person to be born a slave. Since the parents are slaves the children follow suit. In a certain part of Menkai, where the flowers bloom beauty everyday, the water is clearer than crystal and fresher as rain, the trees are abundant and grow to full, tough height, there is a mansion run by a powerful Lord of great riches and formality. He was feared by many demons, but had strong allies not to be reckoned with. His mansion was beautifully built, a structure of pure artic texture and wonder. He had many slaves, all which were treated, as they should. But among these slaves there was only one little girl who was known to be…different.

She was a lonely child who was hardly taken to notice by the other slaves. She was considered an ugly duckling. Despite being a fox demon, who were they are known for their untold beauty even at young, she had her undoing. For instance, her hair was a dirty golden which was plain and didn't shine in the rays of the light. Her eyes were a dull silver, hardly enticing any one. She was rather short, and had freckles all over her cheeks like scattered stars. Her voice was not soft, it was kind of raspy, and she was not graceful as a swan or had any agility, as she should. In fact she was very clumsy. But the most peculiar about her, was that she was an unknown breed.

No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't figure out her type of fox. There were verities of foxes: black, brown, bronze, elemental and of the rarest, silver. However, she was none of these. It puzzled her constantly, as the other slaves who knew what they were and how their kind should look picked her on. But with her, she was the ugly pup.

When she confronted her mother on the topic, she would always pick her up and place her in her mothers lap. Her mother would then tell her how special she was, how beautiful she would grow to be if she gave it time. That she was the most valuable type of foxes, vixens there were. In fact, she was more rare than silver foxes, who were few in numbers. When the child asked why, her mother would smile and say, "Because, you're a rainbow fox, from my side a pure breed, and your father was a golden fox. Also pure breed."

Then the daughter would ask, "But mother, how does that make me special?"

"Because, my little gold, rainbow foxes are know for unrenowned beauty. And golden foxes are known for having special powers, their hair are know for being more valuable than the most heavy treasure. You are both, a mixture of mystery, myth and wonder my child. A pure treasure of earth and you are the last of my kind," her mother would reply with the greatest of power.

And her child believed it; she believed that she was an extremely rare breed of fox. More so than silver foxes, which she knew was decreasing and very rare. But she was only one type of fox; no one else was like her. She wasn't depressed about that, not one bit. It made her feel remarkable, special in some way. And she couldn't wait to grow, bloom and find out her special powers. Already she had a general knowledge. For some time now, whenever she became depressed or scared, she would find herself 'phasing' through things. It was very exciting yet scary at the same time.

One day, while playing outside all by herself, the vixen noticed that her Lord had company. Usually he would have other Lords from distant lands to discuss business she never could understand. Her mother, a gorgeous fox with long slim legs, sturdy hands, a petite shape, long flowing black hair and entrancing red eyes, came for her and said to prepare to help serve the guests. The child, whose name was known only by her and her mother, was referred to as Mauro.

Mauro followed her mother and got prepared. It was her job to carry out the drinks for the master and company, while her mother served the heavier things, like food. The master called them the 'trio of vixens', for his guests loved to see the daughter and mother serve. As they got dressed in their matching kimonos, Mauro noticed that her mother was a body of beauty. She envied her and wished some day that she would have blessing such as that.

When they were ready, Mauro ran beside her mother as they went into the kitchen. Her mother set to preparing the trays of food, while Mauro took a sneak peek of the company. What first caught her eye was there were another fox, and just not some ordinary fox. No, he was a silver fox and was about her age. He was sitting there looking bored, until he noticed her. Mauro shut the door closed.

"Ready?" asked her mother smiling. She passed the drinks to her daughter. Mauro nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Remember, manners and no talking unless spoken too." She opened the door allowing her daughter to go first.

"Ah, here we go. Some drinks for my friends," the master said smiling at the two. Mauro bowed respectfully at the guests, and offered them drinks. "These two are few of my best slaves," the mater said taking a cup from Mauro. "A fine pair of a family don't you think?"

The guests nodded in agreement. The other Lord, who was an ally of her master and very attractive, called Mauro over. "Tell me little one, would you like to see a trick?"

Mauro blushed and looked at her master for approval. He nodded his head. Mauro said. "Yes my Lord."

He held out a hand, where a blue marble stood. It was very pretty, and seemed to have a life of its own. Mauro gazed memorized, how all the different shades of blue moved like a sea inside. He closed a fist over it, and when he reopened it was gone. Mauro looked in wonder. She checked around his hand to see where it went, but didn't find it. "It's not there my Lord."

He smiled and reached up behind her ear and withdrew the pebble. "I believe its right here."

"That was a very lovely trick my Lord," Mauro said amazed. He gave her the marble. "Here, take it as a gift for your service." She got up, bowed and thanked him before leaving with her mother. The meeting resumed.

A few years after her master had the meeting, Mauro was playing outside with her stuffed rabbit Mr. Chi. Mr. Chi was a gift from her father when she was born. Mauro treasured it and carried it everywhere with her. On this particular day she was in the garden reading her favorite author: Charles Dickens, Oliver Twist. Now in this time and age females were considered unequal. They had no right to an education, and because of that most of them didn't know how to trade, read, write, add or do any of the three r's. It was rare to find one who could any one of those things, since females were only meant to do house work, clean and have as many babies as they can. In shorter terms: they were property and property doesn't have rights.

Luckily, her mother wasn't like that. Her mother knew all of that stuff and more, and even taught her a few things. Now, Mauro couldn't get enough books. It just took her across things she never knew, past the walls that kept her in and into a whole knew world. Adventure, that's what she wanted. And lately there been a lot of it. There seems to be a burglar on the lose in the lands. Stealing valuables and escaping unharmed. They said he was crafty, cunning and deadly. He would kill all of the guards, and not only that, he had a pose of strong blood cut demons. Every mansion around has been hit, except for, well, here.

It had been fifty years since she saw that fox boy. She had hopped to meet him again and become friends, but alas they said he disappeared soon after he left. Since then…nothing. Besides that, everything was peachy, she just finish celebrating her seventy-five hundred birthday. That's pretty old for someone who looked like a human twelve year old. But, as her mother said, she was different, unique. And you wouldn't want to know how old her mother was. Yikes, and she still looks good.

Mauro hummed while she brushed Mr. Chi's hair after reading the book. It was a lovely day, to bad her mother was to busy with chorus to play with her. At least she still had Mr. Chi. During the last fifty years she had gotten taller, and by gosh she dare say it, cuter. Sure she still had that hair color, and those dull eyes, but at least she didn't have any more height issues. As she played a ruckus arose from the house. Curious, she got up and looked to see everyone running about screaming in a complete frenzy. What had happened? Did someone break into the mansion?

Mauro picked up her bunny, and started her way away from the house. If there was a break in, then she didn't want to be around getting in the way. Making her way through the trees there came a yell. She stopped and pricked her ears up, listening. It came again, from her left, and she cautiously pushed aside a bush. What she saw caught her off guard. A boy was stuck in one of the traps her master had equipped around the grounds, hopping to catch the thief. And he did. She assumed this since there was a bag next to him, and if you peeked through the opening you see the jewels inside. The boy seemed to be struggling trying to get his foot out of a jaw like trap. He wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Stupid trap!" he hissed. His ankle was red, bleeding from the cuts that were inflicted into him by the metal device. He pulled and let out a yell as it dug in deeper. "Let go!"

She had to get her mother, it was the thief. Mauro's feet landed on a branch and snapped it. The boy instantly stopped struggling and searched the area with his golden eyes. Mauro ducked.

"Who's there?" he demanded shifting his eyes hurriedly left and right. Mauro gasped and stood up, facing him. "Who are you?" he asked.

Her heart raced, her knees knocked. "I-I'm not suppose to t-t-t-talk to strangers."

"Well beat it, I'm a thief you know. And I might just kill you when I get the chance!" he said, and resumed his work. "A stupid girl like you isn't a threat."

Mauro puffed her cheeks. How dare he cal her stupid when he's the one whose caught. Shouting came from the house, drawing closer. They were coming, the guards. The boy struggled faster.

Mauro turned. "Since I'm so stupid, I guess you don't want me to help you escape that trap." She took a step.

"No wait! I'm sorry I called you stupid. Your not, your very smart a-and intelligent. Not to mention pretty!" the boy said hurriedly. He didn't sound convincing.

"Liar!" Mauro yelled facing him. She folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "You're a fugitive who just wants to get away! I think you should get caught and teach you a lesson!" she started to walk away again.

The boy looked around and went to his knees, bowing his head. "Please, help me!"

Mauro thought on it. If she helped him out then that would be breaking her masters rules. On the other hand if she didn't help him out then…Wait, there was no other hand. She would be completely innocent, not mention a reward. The shouts came closer, trees and bushes shook. Mauro looked down at the boy frowning, knowing fully well her mother wouldn't approve of not helping someone in this kind trouble. But this wasn't someone, this was a thief!

The boy looked at her with pleading eyes. He really didn't want to get caught. Now that she got a good look at him, he seemed familiar. Could it be him? That boy fifty years ago?

She sighed. Rolled her eyes and went over to him. She stooped down and touched his ankle. He hissed in pain. "Watch it!"

She shot him a look. "Hey, you want me to help you out or not?"

He turned his head. Mauro sighed again, her head beating. The metal looked imbedded into his skin, the blood trickling down. The voices were almost right next to them.

"Hurry up!" rushed the boy impatiently. Mauro ignored him. "Boys." She rested her hand on top of his foot. She closed her eyes for a moment. The other hand gripped the trap and gently pulled. The metal phased like a ghost through a wall. The boy gapped. "How did you…?"

She gripped his hand, yanked him to his feet and ran. They tore threw the trees, away from the men who were after them. Mauro led him to the wall, running at it in full speed. "What are you doing!" yelled the boy seeing the wall. "Were going to crash!"

"Shut up and trust me!" Mauro yelled back. The boy covered his eyes fearing impact. They phased through. The guards ran past the area, stopped for a moment to look around, then continued.

The two children kept on running still. Mauro led them into a meadow where a giant oak tree grew. They stopped at its root to breath. Mauro glanced behind her. They weren't coming. That was a relief; it means they made it out alive. The boy collapsed on the ground, Mauro did the same. For a while they just laid there gazing up into the sky without much care in the world. What trouble would two children have? A bird danced on the blue stage, a performance of true beauty. Mauro sat up. "I never knew it was so pretty behind the wall."

The boy sat up. "What are you talking about? Have you never been outside before? What are you, a slave?"

"Yes, and I have to get back," she said standing to her feet. "You're lucky you made it out alive."

"Lucky? What do you mean 'lucky'? I just lost my lout, my treasure, and you call that lucky!" cried the boy jumping up. He growled.

Mauro dusted her work kimono. "Like I said, you're lucky to be alive." What an ungrateful fox. He was lucky she was so caring. "So much for the infamous thief."

He blushed, and quickly said, "Hey! That was a set back, a minor stumble. I'll get back on my feet just you wait and see!"

Mauro scoffed. The stories she heard about him, being great and famous, were starting to sound like tales to her. "I can't believe it. Weren't you that boy I saw a few years back during one of my masters meetings?"

He starred at her dazed. His eyes looked her up and down. Finally it dawned on him. "Hey, you're that girl!"

"Yeah, way to go Sherlock. You figured out my gender," Mauro said sarcastically. He glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Look, I have no time for this, I have to get back." She turned to leave.

"Hey!" he grabbed her arm. "I'm not finished. Because of you I lost my treasure!"

"Well maybe next time you'll just have to steal better!"

"What!" his gripped tightened. "Do you know who you're talking to! My names gonna be famous all over the world some day, so watch your mouth vixen!"

Slap.

Mauro had her eyes narrowed at him. In a deadly, clod voice she said, "Don't you dare touch me! I'm not some stupid girl who you can bark orders to! Release me!" her arm phased through.

The boy stood there in shock he raised a hand and tenderly touched the mark she had left on his right cheek. "You hit me. No ones ever…not even a girl…"

"Serves you right!" Mauro stood erect and like a ghost disappeared.

Back at their hideout, Kourune was sitting down looking at his friend. His bat wings were tucked at the side, and he tapped impatiently on the cave floor. "So…tell me again what happened?"

Youko groaned, sitting inappropriately a chair. "Like I said, I almost had the treasure until I got trapped-"

"In a trap that even a squirrel can escape," Kourune noted.

"-then this girl comes along-"

"-and saves your sorry ass."

Youko glared at him. "What I'm saying is, that it's all her fault that I lost my treasure in the first place."

"Was she pretty at least?" asked Kourune.

Youko asked, "Who?"

"You know, the girl," Kuorune said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Youko blinked, and starred at him strangely shaking his head. He got up and walked out of the cave. He had to think. It wasn't natural for foxes, for instance that girl, to phase through objects. More importantly, to ever hit him. That was a first and he was going to make sure the last.

His reputation deepened on it.

Not to long after the break in Mauro suffered a terrible lost. Her mother had died from a mysterious ill; there was nothing they could do for her. Her kind and sweet master soon followed, suffering from the same fate. So it was two losses. It weighed heavily on everyone. And the new master wasn't helping. He was an evil wicked person, who happened to be the previous master nephew who inherited the land. Everyone was afraid of him. His eyes were cold, uncaring and he treated them like animals. He especially hated children. So every time he got, he harassed Maoru. Even for the littlest of things she would suffer for. Things were rough without her mother.

This time Mauro was in her room, a cold dungeon thanks to the new masters generosity, because she spilled a glass of water. He blew up like a volcano, giving her twenty lashes and sending her to her room without dinner. The worst thing was, he took her necklace. It as a beautiful one, too, with the same marble that was given to her by that nice Lord. She asked her mother to put it on a chain. Almost everyday she wore it, and the reason why she treasured it was because blue was her mothers favorite color. So it reminded it of her at times, and how kind her old master was to her.

Now she lay on the floor, crying tears of sadness and depression. Her now long flowing, live golden hair was sprawled around her in a tangle. Although her back hurt from the whips, she tried to stay strong. But it was hard to in a damp dark place like this. She sniveled and sat up huddling her blanket closer. A rock hit her window. She gasped. Her head snapped around. Another hit.

"Psst!" came a voice. Masuo scrambled to the window. "Whose there?"

"Hi!" a boy said appearing before her. She gasped. "You!"

"Ssh! Keep it down will ya?" he whispered harshly. The fox boy looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He then tried to open the window, but it was locked tight. He reached into his pocket and took out a seed. He dropped it in the opening of the lock. The seed sprouted and grew, breaking the seal. Pushing the door open he jumped to the ground. "Long time no see."

"How did you get in here?" asked Mauro in a low hushed voice.

"Duh, I'm a thief. It's a talent," he said smirking. He then looked her up and down. She no longer had a child appearance. Her hair was moving like a waterfall, he could see her developing curves, and her eyes were fiery, despite how puffy they were. In all flat language she had bloomed, but not fully. "Hey, you've gotten pretty."

Mauro blushed, turning her head. "What do you want anyway?"

"I'm here to return a favor," he said bluntly. Mauro blinked. "Favor? For what?"

"Well, you did help me out."

"But that was fifty years ago. Aren't you a little over date?"

"…Time sure flies when you're building a rep."

Mauro gave him a disbelieving look. She knew perfectly well he wasn't here to help her out. Probably on another theft. She sighed and sat down with her back to him. "Not interested."

"What?" he yelled and quickly covered his mouth. Then more quietly, "What!"

"You heard me. I don't need your help," she said. Her nose was in the air again.

The boy grumbled darkly. He ran a hand through his silver hair thinking. This woman was being unreasonable. But he knew of a way to persuade her. He grinned. Walking right behind her, he bent forward and whispered in her ear, "Then I guess I'll be going."

Mauro shivered, feeling his warm breath caress her skin. "I guess you will," she forced out.

He smirked. "And I'll be taking this." He held up a golden chain. Mauro glanced up, gasped and tried to snatch it away from him. He ducked, moved it to the side as she tried to grab for it.

"Give me my locket!" she demanded hopping up and down trying to reach for it in its new high place. He held tightly. "Your locket? I think you mean mine. I stole it, so there for it's my property."

Mauro growled at him and tried one more time to reach on her tipsy toes. She hadn't realized how close their faces had gotten until their noses were touching. Normally this wouldn't mean anything, but to animals it's like a kiss, and sense they were foxes it mattered. Mauro zoomed back, her hands to her face in shock at that past moment. Then quietly, she said, "Can I please have my chain back?"

He looked at her considering. He did enjoy how close they were. Then again, she just wouldn't cooperate. Maybe he could haggle for it. "I'll give it to you….if."

"If what?"

"If you tell me where your master hides his treasures, and I don't mean the baby stuff," he finished smiling. Mauro blinked. "That's it? I'll gladly tell you."

"You will?"

"Sure, I never liked him," she said leaning on the wall. "As far as I'm concerned he deserves it."

He rested his hand beside him. "Fine. Tell me."

Down in the valley, in the dark of the night, when all peaceful souls are resting, a blaze of uncontrolled heat roared up into the sky. The girl who was sitting up on the hill watched with unregretful eyes. The little things she had bundled up in a small piece of cloth. Her eyes scanned the destruction of where her home used to be. Sure, it was painful to see it burn, but it was even more painful to see it be owned by her formal master.

He was burning as well.

When she told the fox of where the treasure was located, she had taken that time to go through to all the rooms warning and helping the slaves escape from the future destruction. Only thing was, she didn't tell her master. And she was happy she did it, so were the other slaves. Some didn't know where to go, but they were happy to be free from that monsters grasp. And so was she.

With one last look at the burning heap of her past life go up in flames, Mauro turned and headed down the into the forest. She wasn't concerned about anyone following her. They were either running or dead. She jumped over a falling tree and continued to run. What she did know that this feeling of knowing she would have to never be afraid of on man would not repeat it's self. That having a whip break through her skin, or eat disgusting food or work until she couldn't anymore and be punished was feelings already forgotten. She was free, and her soul, a fox, lives to be free and not chained. Her heart, for the first time in ages, could now beat as loud as it could and sing its song of freedom without having to be hushed.

She was free…

Upon arriving a familiar looking setting, Mauro decided to rest before continuing her journey South. She didn't know what lay waiting for her there, but she did know that her father had some type of family relation there. And that's where she was headed.

The tree had grown over the past fifty years from the last time she had been here. It was now big and strong, having survived the harshness of nature and years. Smiling, she placed a hand on the tree and leaned on it. The bark was hard, but the soul of the tree was soft and comforting. She sighed.

"I see we were both thinking of the same place," came a voice from behind her. She turned her head and saw the boy standing there with a big bag filled with nothing else than her past masters treasures.

Mauro got up from the tree. "I guess so. I see you have what you came for. Hope it wasn't to much for you?"

He smirked. "No treasure is to much for a famous thief like me." The wind picked up, blowing his silver hair. Mauro then noticed that he was quiet attractive. From that skinny first rate thief, to a well toned handsome thief…uh, kitsune boy. A nice looking kitsune boy. She also noticed that he was checking her out.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded glaring at him. "You got your stupid treasure, and I got my freedom, so we are even. You got what you want and I got what I want."

His smirk broadened. "Its true," he said letting his bag of treasure drop to the ground, "I did get what I wanted." Mauro watched him cautiously as he approached her. "But, I want something else," he growled passively.

Mauro gasped as she realized he wasn't talking about jewelry. She backed up against the tree as he towered over her. This wasn't happening! Her mother told her all about different demons, she even read up about them. But what her mother empathized was about how her kind acted. Especially when it comes to hormones. Sickly, her kind was active 24/7 and could just be put into heat by rubbing their tails. It horrified her really, but it was interesting. Her mother warned her not to lose her head on the matter and when faced in a predicament such as this, try to be calm and, well, something.

When he placed both hands on each side of her face to block her escape Mauro was feeling light headed. Desperately she tried to cling on what was happening here. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Like I said, I want something else." His eyes shifted, a fang smile appeared on his face. "And I always get what I want," he told her leaning in.

Mauro flushed uncontrollably. "W-wait! You really don't want me! I-I'm…" out of her confusion her hands had somehow made there way to his chest. Which didn't help the situation. His tail swished back and forth excitedly, arousing him even further.

With just a hair brush away from his lips touching her rosy pink ones, Mauro took a drastic chance. She hadn't used her powers since her mother died, and well, she wasn't sure if they still worked since her master put up spells around the mansion to prevent any funny stuff from his slaves. As a result her powers stopped. But now she really needed them. She didn't want her first kiss to be stolen from her, and by a thief no less!

Shutting her eyes tight, Mauro concentrated. It had been a while, fifty years, and she almost forgot how to do it. In the end, after searching deep in her darkest depths, she found it. Her eyes opened, and she realized that Youko was intended to steal her kiss. To bad she wasn't going to let him. As easy as 1…2…3…she phased through.

Result: Youko kissed a tree.

She giggled uncontrollably from the look on his face and as he started to spit. She was glad to have her powers back, but was even happier for she tricked this 'legendary thief'.

"You still have a lot to learn fox boy," she said smiling mockingly. "Till then, I expect nothing less from you." She turned around. "I'd stick to stealing treasure. Chao."

And with that she made a ghostly exit. Leaving a stunned and fumed fox.


	2. Chapter 2

FANG: okay, i didnt get as much reviews as i wanted last time, so...people i need at least sixe comments for this chapter!

Disclaimer: i do not own YYH, only added characters.

* * *

The sun shinned down on a bathing vixen. The blue sky welcomed her. The birds sang for her their special song. The trees covered her actions. And the water was refreshing.

Mauro splashed water all over herself, using a sponge plant to scrub off the dirt. It had been years since she had been free and life couldn't be more splendid. In fact it was so splendid that she almost forgot about that Youko character. If it weren't for the daily run ins with people who talk about him non stop about his famous work, then she would have forgotten completely. Really, it dulled her.

"You might as well come join me, Sabela, since you need a bath anyways," Mauro said directing her comment to a certain bat demon in a nearby tree.

Sabela, a girl she had meet during one of her 'scavenges', was no ordinary bat demon. She was different, just as Mauro was different for her kind. Sabela had bat wings, yes, she had powers, yes and she had a normal appearance for a demon like her. But, she was different. Her bat wings were dark purple, as was her butt passing, thick uncontrollable hair that had a lighter shade for the bangs. Her eyes were a deadly moon light blue and an attitude to match. What was different about her, was that her special gift. She could turn invisible, along with anything she wants.

Sabela scoffed. "Watch your tongue, vixen, before I remove it."

Mauro chuckled. That was just like her. Always showing off her soft side. Another one of her specialties was that like her, Sabela was a rare type of bat. A moon bat. They are so rare that information on them is limited, hardly existent, since so few are seen. Hardly ever.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry," Sabela said. You know, for two girls that had bodies of human seventeen year olds, things were looking up. Mauro smirked, washed off and phased out of the pool into her clothes. Then as fun, she pashed next to Sabela and ran a hand through her stomach.

The bat demon cried out, lost her balance and fell into the water. She resurfaced to see a laughing vixen. "Damn you vixen! I'll kill you!"

"You might as well and clean," laughed Mauro swinging down off the branch. Sabela glared at her. "Watch yourself when you sleep," she growled and went under.

After that the two girls did their usually morning routines: fight, practice weaponry, go into town and drink until they cant see straight, fight, steal from a nearby mansion and get away without a scratch, fight, get some grub by stealing form someone else, fight some more, and go to sleep. Besides that, nothing.

A few years past…

"I can't believe you!" laughed Mauro. Sabela chuckled. Darkly. "What simple minded fools. Did they really think that they could have defeated us?"

Around them the remains of a cavern carrying young slaves. Apparently as soon as Mauro saw it she went haywire and attacked it, killing all the slave trade masters and allowing the slaves to run. She wanted to see if they were okay, but Sabela said to leave them be. Among the caravan there was some valuables that they could sell. The masters tried to fight them, but to no avail, they all died by Sabela's hands.

"But I still can't believe they thought you were Kourune when you disappeared and killed them," gasped Mauro having a fit of giggles.

"Well, we steal, we kill, I don't see a relation, do you?" joked Sabela. She got up and stretched. Mauro got up also, shifting the bag of goodies in her hands. "Come on, let's go down to the pub."

"Hn." Sabela rolled her eyes and expanded her wings. "First one there buys as many drinks as I want."

"Whatever you cocky bat," Mauro growled and speed off. Sabela sighed, counted to three, and flew off. She reached there ten seconds before the fox did, and boy was she rubbing it in.

"Okay, okay, okay!" roared Mauro after selling and trading the things they stole. All afternoon Sabela had that smug look on her face. That same look that didn't need words to be described, it just irked her.

Since they were going to the pub, Mauro bought them some clothes. For her a white and silver outfit with pants and sleeves. For Sabela black jeans with cuts on the side and a black shirt with an over jacket. It wasn't much, compared to the slut clothing the other woman around here wore, but it made them feel comfortable.

They entered the pub, where smokers, drinkers, woman who want to get laid and a combo of demons, sat at tables talking whenever. Mauro twitched her fox ears and swished her tail lazily. "Ugh, the after crowd," said groaned disgusted. This type always made her want to puke.

"Let's go already," mumbled Sabela heading towards a group of demons. She stopped in front of them. "You're in our spot."

A drunken lizard demon looked at her with blood shot eyes. "What's this? A woman?"

"Hey, boss, she says we have her spot," chuckled an equally drunk lizard. The others around the table laughed. Sabela narrowed her eyes. The leader leaned make in the chair and raised his feet on the table. Apparently he wasn't going to move. "Make us," he said.

Mauro shook her head. "Idiots."

Sabela growled and killed them all with a signal wave of her hand, setting them a flame in blue light. They disincarnated in a matter of seconds, hardly having the chance to scream. With another wave their ashes blew away. She took a seat.

"You need to loosen up," Mauro told her coming over and sitting down. She smirked at her friend. A few heads saw what happened, but no one moved to fight, since Sabela was glaring death at them. A waiter came over, and they ordered.

"Hn. I did, on them." She folded her arms. She told the waiter, "Bring me and my friend here a few meats and the strongest drink in the house in small glasses."

"But it's our toughest drink, a few sips and even the most powerful demon passes out," the waiter said, a slim snake demon in her hundreds. Sabels glared a warning. "Right, strong drinks it is," the waiters hurriedly said and ran away.

While they were waiting for their food, Mauro was telling her bat friend the latest story.

"And then," she laughed, "the guy says, 'Put them up. This is the police!'"

Sabela chuckled. "Then what?"

"He, he, ha ha! He wanted me to drop the lout!" the two burst out in laughter, causing a few heads to turn.

"Guess what I did? I sent a pack of my vicious plants on them, and they all screamed, 'Spare us! Spare us!' "

Sabela pounded the table in effort to help control her laughter. "Serious?"

Mauro shook her head. "And-and, then they died, saying 'we'll get you in someday!'"

"My sides, my sides!" cried Sabela wrapping her arms around her body. "I would have burned them!" she wiped some tears. More laughter.

The waitress came with the food and left. Mauro calmed down a little, some giggles escaped. "Should we break our own record?"

When she meant by record, she meant the most alcoholic drinks consumed before passing out. Last time her alone reached forty shots. A fight suddenly broke out at the bar.

"Might as well take our time," Sabela replied calmly. The owner came out and settled the fight, in the end sending the two delinquents outside. "Have you heard the latest Youko news?" she asked.

"No. What?"

"Well, it's heard that he's in this area." The waitress came and left.

Mauro scoffed. "Why should I care? He steals the same thing over and over again."

"And that he plans to steal something really big."

"Probably another woman." Mauro narrowed her eyes.

Sabela smirked. "Hn…what would you do if he came in this moment?"

Mauro blinked confused. "What are you talking about?"

It was then that the vixen noticed that everything in the pub had become silent. She turned her head towards the door, her eyebrows shot upwards. In came the well-known thief, along with his two partners in crime. His golden eyes seemed amused by the reaction; he also looked used to it. Mauro turned back in her seat and drank some of her pint-sized drink the waitress brought. She really didn't care. Other demons were sure to clear the way, not wanting to anger the great thief. They sat at the bar. Slowly the noise resumed, and the silence evaporated into thin air.

Sabela leaned back in her chair; feet propped up on the table and watched her friend. She knew exactly how her vixen friend felt about Youko, for she told her of the time she helped each other. That one time, he tried to steal her first kiss, and the one time he kissed a tree. With that in her mind she chuckled again.

"Grrr, lets not talk about…" Mauro trailed off looking towards the bar. She tsked at the sight. The slut club was already throwing themselves over the three thieves, well two of them anyways, that short one, Hiei, didn't want anything to do with them or didn't seem interested.

"Whatever," mumbled the bat taking a sip of beer. "Still going for the record?"

"Heck yeah!" Mauro drank the last bit and raised her hand. "Oi! Another pint!" she yelled. The bar tender nodded his head and prepared her the drink.

"Inst that your fifth one?" asked Sabela. Mauro smirked happily. "Really? I wasn't keeping count."

The drink came, and soon was gone. The vixen and the bat were soon in deep conversation. Mauro shook her head and spoke in a hushed voice. Sabela hissed and said something rude. The vixen threw back her head and laughed full heartedly; drawing a few heads her way.

"My dear friend," she gasped gripping her drink. "You crack me up every time. Ha ha haha!"

Sabela scolded. "I'll have your throat if you continue with this insane laughter."

Her laughter stopped instantly. She took the mug and drank it dry. "Another one!"

"If you breath one word…" warned Sabela darkly. Mauro opened her mouth. "You mean about-"

"DAMN YOU VIXEN I'LL HAVE YOUR TONGUE!" Sabela yelled getting up from her seat. A few heads turned their way.

"Sabela is a-" sang Mauro, but suddenly stopped when Sabela held one of her famous blue flames in her hand. "I'll be quiet," she mumbled.

Sabela sat down, glaring at her. "Just drink." her head then snapped to the table next to them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT! KEEP ON STARING I'LL GAUGE YOUR EYES OUT!"

They quickly turned their heads, not wanting to suffer from her wrath.

Thirty drinks later.

"I feel happy," hiccupped Mauro, her head slowly dipping to the table. She called for another drink. The bar tender shook his head, more amazed than ashamed.

Sabela steadied her eyes in a dark corner. Someone was there. Mauro took a piece of meat and started to eat it. They had been sitting in the pub for three hours now, and the famous Youko Kurama had yet to leave with any woman. Which puzzled the vixen, and foxes love a good puzzle.

"Maybe you should ease up on the drinking," suggested Sabela dryly. She really didn't care much if her friend wasted herself; it was just she was doing it around her.

"I'll tell you when I have enough," Mauro said.

"You don't have to I'm telling it for you!"

"You're not my mother!"

"No, but I know in your current condition you shouldn't be drinking."

Mauro scoffed. "So its summer. Big whoop."

"You know perfectly well it's a big whoop. Your kind have this as mating season, and you are a fox," Sabela told her. "I'm surprised you haven't burst for not releifing yourself."

"And I'm surprised you haven't noticed batty over there giving you looks," Mauro said jerking her head towards the bar where a certain bat turned his head.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe your stupid, which isn't unnatural, but haven't you noticed the looks you've been receiving from the fox," countered Sabela, which was true, he was looking their way every once and a while, completely ignoring the desperate girls who were trying to catch his attention.

"And I'm surprised you two don't know how to act your age," said a feminine voice.

From the dark corner where Sabela was looking at earlier on, a woman appeared. She was a thing of beauty. Her red fiery hair was neatly tied into a low ponytail, which was a sea blue bow. Her appearance held one of a child, but her age was a different matter. She walked towards them, her crimson kimono hiding her feet, and took a seat. Her delicate hands entwined each other as her sleeves showed only the fingertips. Her feet dangled off the ground as her safari eyes watched the people seated at the table. "Really, you two should grow up and be more responsible."

"Match!" Mauro gave her a happy smile. "What took you so long?"

"I had some unfinished business," she replied calmly. Sabela called for some more drinks.

"You mean in spirit world?" whispered Mauro. Match nodded. "Then you got it?"

"No not yet," she replied, and sighed. "There was a lot of security. It wasn't easy getting the blue prints of the place, but now they have installed new systems and I have yet to crack those."

Mauro placed her chin in her palm, silver eyes shinning with mystery. "Its all right, we'll just take our time. It's not going anywhere."

Match nodded. The story on her was a different matter. She was a simple water apparition, just as equal as an ice own. She was shy, not very brave, and basically did everything she was told, unless she thought other wise. Her loyalty was not to be questioned, and although she could fight very well, she preferred not to act in anger and solve with caution. She was kind of a bookworm and because of that she was full of information about the latest science and valuable knowledge. Mauro was always buying her books since she kept on reading them. They had a whole room full back at their camp. Her nickname meant the apposite of her element, fire over water. The one gift given to her that no one else, to Mauros and Sabelas knowing, Match could turn anything into water with a single swish of her flowing hair. And that meant anything.

Sabela placed the three giant sized mugs of beer, the smell overpowering her nostrils. They each took one.

"Cheers! Too many more booze, raiding and plunge ring!" cheered Mauro. She raised her drink.

"Cheers! To good friends and 900 years of it!" added Match. She raised hers as well.

"Cheers! To be able to stay with bakas like you and not go insane!" Sabela said raising hers as well.

"CHEERS!"

They toasted, and Match raised her drink, even though it looked heavy for someone so small as she, and drank, drank, drank, and drank. She didn't even pause. Sabela and Mauro watched in awe. Soon they started chanting, "drink, drink, drink, drink, drink, drink!" cheering her on to finish. This drew a certain fire demons attention to their table. Match slammed the empty mug down and let out a belch. "Excuse me," she said covering her mouth sheepishly.

Her two friends started laughing and soon Match joined in.

"Ha haha ha! Way to drain your drink their Match!" laughed Mauro slapping the table. She raised her drink and downed it in a matter of gulps. Letting out a big contented sigh she looked at Sabela. "Come on Samela, you know you want to."

The bat's eyes ticked and she gripped her drink. The other two started the drink chant again. Sabela raised the drink and in a matter of moments it was gone. The two cheered.

"Whoo-hoo! I always knew you had it in you girl!" Mauro patted her on the back. "Way to go!"

"I'm impressed," commented Match. Sabela placed the now empty mug down and looked at her. "Whatever."

"I think this 900th anniversary of ours deserves a few more drinks!" said Mauro.

Match placed her hands on her stomach. "But…"

Mauro clung to her shoulders. "Aww, come on Match, loosen up."

"If I loosen up wont I unravel?" she asked confused. Sabela shook her head. Poor girl, she was so smart, yet so not in the world.

"No, you know, loosen up," encouraged Mauro. Match looked at her. "Am I suppose to loosen my kimono then?"

Mauro sighed exasperated as Sabela told her to give it up. Match looked even more confused. What were they talking about?

The hours soon went and during the fifth one of them being there a well-known demon, not as well known as Youko Kurama, but one who was known enough for his ruthless killing and sense the size of a walnut entered the pub. With his three-crew members behind him he made his way to an empty table. Some of the co-workers whispered and giggled about him, for he was very attractive and was known to have his way. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on the three girls who where drinking and laughing across the room. He smirked. Standing he made his way over to them. Just as he reached the girls he looked at the bat demon. "Hello."

Sabela stopped talking to Match and looked at him as the girls became quiet. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you and your friends look sitting here," he said in an alluring voice, leaning on the table. "And that you look lonely."

Mauro sipped her drink, she had ordered again, and casually paid no attention to one of his guys who were making suggestive glances at her. It didn't bother her that she was in heat; she could control it, another one of her specialties. But it didn't stop the scent of her.

Sabela clicked her tongue. "As you can see I'm not lonely."

He leaned in. "No, I mean _lonely_."

Her hands clenched themselves underneath the table, ready to punch him out for what he was suggesting, but she caught the worried glance Match gave her and calmed. So she would have to deal with this a different way. "So, what do you suggest I do about it?"

He smiled when he saw that she was interested. "I suggest we go to a more…private place and get aquatinted with each other."

"Sorry, but uh…your two watermelon sizes to small," she noted pointing to his pants. Mauro choked on a swallow making it take a different rout out her nose, Match hands flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp as the guy's face drained a little color.

A few snickers could be heard from around them, apparently they heard. The guy straightened up. His eyebrow ticked. "I see, your playing hard to get."

"No, I just don't play around with wiener dogs."

Mauro was really trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably at it. A snort came from her shuddering form. Match was trying to stay civil, key word, trying. The man glared down at her as the snickering around them rose, especially from the bar. The guys face was boiling; his skin had turned hot red and looked ready to pop. However, Sabela was calm and unmoving.

He placed his fists inside his pockets, and smiled a forced smile. "I have some business to attend to anyways." He turned to leave, but not before saying, "I'll be seeing you around." He left with his men.

When he was gone Mauro exploded into laughter along with Match. Sabela didn't say a thing.

"T-two w-watermelon small," Mauro chocked out. Match shook her head. "That wasn't very nice. You know he'll come back," she said. Sablea shrugged. "Hn. I…don't…care."

"I didn't even know you had a size!" Mauro exclaimed looking at her friend with an amused look on her face. Sabela scoffed. "What ever."

"Don't you think he'll come back?" asked Match glancing at the door. The two other demons shrugged.

The vixen finished her drink and stood stretching, showing off her flat firm stomach. Her long wavy golden hair shinned brightly in the dimly lit place. She yawned and said, "Let's go. There's an inn down the road with luxury items."

"Items?" asked Match hopping off of the chair and moving to her friends' side. "Do you mean like a spa and pool?"

"Not only that, but a buffet with an incredible garden in the back along with room service!" Mauro went all sparkly eyed, as if seeing the garden herself. "Ahhh," she sighed.

"Leave it to a fox to pick a place with plants," mumbled Sabela standing. She shook her wings from being tucked in so long and cracked her neck. "Come on, let's go before our suitors," she slightly nodded her head towards the bar, "decide to introduce themselves."

"Okay." The vixen dug into her pockets and took out a few gold coins. She left them on the table with a tip. Match glanced at the bar, her ginger tips peeking out from her sleeves. "How long have they been there?"

"Who knows who cares," Sabela stated rudely heading towards the exit. "All I know is that I need to relax, I'm stiff."

"I can't believe I'm leaving sober," Mauro mumbled sadly as she followed. Her ears flattened on her head. "I wanted to at least get drunk this one time." Her type didnt get drunk easily, or maybe it was just her.

"You had over fifty drinks," Sabela said, glarring at her. "Next time I should stop counting over sixtyy-five, baka vixen."

"HEY!" came the gruff voice of the bar tender as he came blocked their exit. He had his arms folded and was glaring at the trio.

"Yes?" asked Sabela impatiently as her friends stopped behind her.

"You have some nerve sending my best customer away," he growled.

"It wasn't my fault his pin-pongs lost the match," she jeered.

Mauro slapped an unexpected demon across the room when she tried to control her laughter. "That's a good one!"

"Sabela…" came the warning reply of Match. The bat growled and rolled her eyes. "You want his pay? Do you want me to pay?"

"A free loader like you wouldn't be able to pay half his debts," the man grunted. "A woman never makes as much as a man."

This wasn't funny to Mauro. She appeared before him, eyes narrowed into a dark glare. The man tried to appear dominate over her, but he wasn't making much progress.

"I dare you saw that again," she said in a menacing growl. If it was one thing she hated, it was being discriminated because of her gender. The vixen reached inside her blouse and withdrew a bag, dropped it in his hands. "This should be suffient."

He opened the bag and gasped at the amount of gold coins. Match cocked her head to the side and looked back. At first glance she saw the three thief's looking their way watching, but as soon as she spotted them the short one quickly turned his head trying to look busy. She blinked confused.

"Come on girls! On to adventure!" Mauro cheered, doing a thrust in the air with her fist. Sabela looked away, a sweat pouring down her face. She was so embarrassing to be seen with. Nonetheless her friends followed the vixen out. They had lots of fun planned ahead.

* * *

FANG: okay, please rate and review, if any comments are welcomed, just not dissess. Next chapter MIGHT come this week or next. 


	3. Sorry, not a chapter but MUST READ!

Here's the scoop people: I'm lazy

Yes I finally admit it, I'm lazy when it comes to writing my stories because I have other things on the side. Though the persistent bugging of my sister helps a little, it isn't easy.

So, I decided to do this.

1) Each page in Toshi will be 21 pages long or a bit longer, no more.

2) There will be short chapters, I think….

3) I'm going to place all my stories on hold and take some stories off. I'm going to restart from the beginning most likely, so there won't be anything to read for a while. (sorry for those who look forward to it)

4) No updates until I feel my stories are worthy to be read.

5) I am looking for a BETA-READER! You know, someone who reads your story, makes comments, the whole createc thing. My sister does it, but then she's my sister, she'll agree with anything. I need a BETA-READER! (someone whose down to earth, doesnt take crap, knows the characters, spelling, ect.)

6) And last but not least…motivation please.

I guess that's all. I promise to make Toshi the best fic I've ever done (and to re-do every story I have). All my other stories...I dont know when I'll be posting them again, but when I do, LOOK OUT! I'll still type them, but I won't update as soon as you think, and until I get a BETA-READER, then its a guess. So my main concern is Toshi at the moment and I hope you guys are okay with that.

Until then, keep up the reviews and please don't kill me! I'm trying to be better in both my stories and ideas!

So, until we meet again...

Bye!


	4. MUST READ PART2

Alright people, that was a lot of reviews. I'm really happy that you guys love my stories enough to reply. If I could hug you guys….maybe not laughs.

Okay, I also got a lot of BETA-READERS who want to become my BETA-READER. But one problem: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHOSE! Please, if there is anyone out there who knows how to pick a REALLY GOOD Beta-Reader, then please tell me.

I found one or two that I liked, or that seemed promising. Here's the list:

Kit girl

Nana

ProjectNevermore

Bookworm0492

IchikoKitsuneKoumori

RedRoseInADarkAlley

Meibou

A lot of these seem really promising, but then I don't know what to expect from a Beta-Reader, and if I even did, how am I going to CHOSE one! If there's anyone out there, anyone, who knows how to pick one or did it before and got AWESOME results, please let this girl know.

I DO have some good news though……

I'm working on Toshi! crowd cheers Yes, yes, I am working on a chapter as I…type, but don't get to excited, it might be a while till I get it done. Accident also is going to be updated! more cheers And…so will VAMP! crowd screams, cheerleaders faint. And for the final, I will be posting pictures of the girls! Drawn by yours truly! stadium explodes

Yikes…I might want to cut back a little….hahaha.

It won't be for a while, until I get back to school and get my hands on a scanner. Till then, well, we'll see. (I might have some in my hard drive…hmmm).

So yeah, this is what's going to go down. Pictures might take a while, stories too (although I might update Accident). Please wait and thank you for everything!

Until we read again! –Ja ne


	5. The END

Yes, yes it is me, I am back from the grave zombies noise

I guess I should tell you the bad news first. takes deep breath I'M STOPPING MY STORIES!!!

#atomic bomb falls on readers#

I can't say Im sorry because that would be lying. I havent updated in almost a year! (maybe more) and I'm typing my old stories but starting something else that I wont post via internet. So the sad, sad truth is I'm shuting down.

Oh, I'll still read anime stories, but as posting them...

Dust to dust, and ashes to ashes...

I am sorry to the beta readers whom I did sent some things too, but never replied.

Want to know why I'm not doing any more stories? I have a life now, in tweleve grade and I need to concetrate into getting into a college. MAYBE I'll continue in college, as something as a past time, but anything besides that-

NUCLEAR WAR CLEARING!!!

So fair thee well my viewers, your loyatly to me has been grand! I will miss you all, which is the truth, but the outside world bekons and...and my parents caught posting my stories when they said I shouldnt post my ideas via internet incase someone steals them :3

LOVE and GOODBYE!

#goes off marching into sunset, gun and helmet in hand#


End file.
